


mixed morning breaths

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo thinks he needs to stop going with Baekhyun's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mixed morning breaths

When the cold Winter wind swoops inside their forty-five square feet dorm through the open window and leaves every inch of Kyungsoo's body cold despite the blankets, he instinctively reaches for the nearest object radiating warmth which turns out to be Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo's hand absentmindedly searches for Baekhyun's and Baekhyun, despite his drowsiness, manages to find his and interlace their fingers together in order to bring him closer. Kyungsoo snuggles him gratefully.

Baekhyun buries his face on Kyungsoo's shirt. Kyungsoo ends up burying his on Baekhyun's shampoo-scented hair.

A few minutes later, he feels Baekhyun trailing light kisses on his exposed skin. Kyungsoo, too tired and too sleepy to even protest, lets out a hiss instead. His skin tingles and he shifts a little. Baekhyun, however, continues nibbling on the small patch of skin between Kyungsoo's collarbone and jaw.

He stops. Kyungsoo jots an eye open and faces the ceiling. He observes his surroundings. "Hey," comes Baekhyun's raspy, morning voice. "Hey yourself," Kyungsoo mumbles back.

A sliver of sunlight slips through the curtains and Kyungsoo shields his eyes and retreats back to Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun, all amused, kisses him.

The room's temperature is probably less than nine degrees but everything cold turns warm once Baekhyun opens his mouth against Kyungsoo's.

He feels Baekhyun sitting on top of him as he nibbles on Kyungsoo's lower lip. Kyungsoo buries his hand on Baekhyun's hair and tugs on it softly.

The alarm clock goes off amidst their makeout session and Kyungsoo breaks away, looking at the time. _7:30AM_ , it blares- red, mocking digits staring right back at him.

Baekhyun starts to kiss his neck. "Baek, we still have classes," says Kyungsoo, trying to push Baekhyun away but the latter is too persistent. He bites on the skin too hard.

"Baekhyun!" scolds Kyungsoo, “We will be having our finals today. I studied for this, you know that,” Baekhyun stops when Kyungsoo glares at him.

"Come on, Soo," he whines softly and Kyungsoo's insides melt into a puddle. "Just 10 more minutes," he proceeds to kiss him again. Kyungsoo has no choice but to respond.

"Come on," Baekhyun whispers, urging once again. His lips ghost against Kyungsoo's and he gives him a slow, lazy smile.

"Only ten minutes, Byun Baek, or I’ll kill you," Kyungsoo threatens in-between kisses, trying hard to look indignant but ultimately failing when Baekhyun tugs on the hem of his shirt.

"Just ten," Baekhyun confirms, grinning. "Now, come on, let's get that shirt off you,”

-

"10 minutes, Baek!" Kyungsoo hisses. "You said it was only for 10 minutes!"

Baekhyun maintains a relaxed pace while Kyungsoo shuffles on their way to class hurriedly, fixing his disheveled hair, adjusting his tie and his collar high enough to hide the hickey on his neck.

Baekhyun laughs in reply. Why does Kyungsoo get the impression that Baekhyun does not care about others whatsoever? Right, because he does not. _Fuck this_ , thinks Kyungsoo. He needs to stop going with Baekhyun’s antics.

They arrive and he mumbles a lame excuse to the professor as to why they are late and walks to the seats. The professor gives them a disapproving look but he hands him their papers.

Kyungsoo is relieved, thinking that the whole class might have bought his lie but he sees Jongdae smirking at them three chairs away and he ought to give the bastard a resounding thwack in the head.

Considering the consequences of standing to beat Jongdae up, he settles with giving him the finger instead. He supposes the beating can wait. 


End file.
